This invention relates to exercise equipment, more specifically, a drinking container to be used when a person is engaged in exercise or athletic activities.
When exercising, it is especially important to keep one's body replenished with fluid to ward-off the risks associated with dehydration, including dizziness, fatigue, and over-heating. However, it is not always convenient for an athlete or exerciser to stop his or her game or workout to quench his or her thirst. Thus, there exists a need for a type of hand-held container for liquids to be used in an athletic environment that is easy to carry.
Many current hand-held liquid dispensers are mouth-operated, which can lead to mouth injuries if a person does not stop his or her activity before use. In addition, many hand-held containers require the use of two hands to open the container, which could cause the distracted athlete to lose his or her balance and thus get injured. Therefore, there exists a need for such hand-held containers to be safe to use and easy to operate while performing an athletic activity.
The present invention helps to aid in the hydration of a person participating in an athletic activity by providing an easy-to-carry hand-held drinking container that is finger activated and does not require two hands to open. In addition, the present invention can also be used as an aid in athletic training where removable weights can be attached to the hand-held drinking containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,862, issued to this inventor on Nov. 28, 2000 (the '862 patent), describes a hand-held drink dispenser with a plurality of reservoirs for providing measured amounts of liquid intake and an optional weight attachment means. The prior art cited in the '862 patent is hereby integrated by reference.